Blast From the Past
by thehgirl13
Summary: After agreeing to accompany Kurt and Blaine to Scandals. Santana is stunned to find her ex lover there, restarting their old relationship. Thinking it's just the same and he'll get bored like last time, Santana doesn't believe it when she starts feel something she shouldn't. And the worse part? He feels it too. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

******Hello, this is thehgirl13 and this is my first Sebtana fanfic. In this story, Santana is bisexual. As you'll see in the story, she's met Sebastian already and several flashbacks will appear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs**

**Enjoy :)**

"Oh hey Lady Lips, what's up?" Santana Lopez asked while shutting her locker. Kurt Hummel sighed and connected his arm with Santana's, walking down the hall together.

"It's Blaine," Kurt sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Santana questioned, smirking as usual.

"This guy, Sebastian, he's flirting with Blaine and it's so... infuriating! He invited us to this gay bar called Scandals," Kurt explained then raised an eyebrow when he saw Santana's unreadable expression. "Is something wrong?"

"You said Sebastian... what's his last name?" Santana asked slowly.

"Smythe I think... Why do you even care about his last name?" Kurt said, he was puzzled to why Santana was focusing on the name instead of the problem. "I hate him. He reminds me of a weasel."

"I don't care," Santana said quickly then eyed him. "So, why are you telling _me_ this? Shouldn't you be talking to Rachel or Mercedes about this?"

"Well, please don't 'go all lima heights' on me when I say this, but... I know about you and Brittany," Kurt said, Santana's eyes widen and the two stopped walking. "It's kinda obvious, San."

Santana rolled her dark eyes and folded her arms over her busty chest.

"So, since I'm bi, you want me to go with you and Blaine-y to this bar with you?" Santana summarized, Kurt nodded.

"And Brittany too. I thought we'd be more comfortable if we had a little... comic relief to ease the tension," Kurt added, Santana smiled, thinking of the bubbly blonde. "I can't wait for you to meet this guy, he's such a... I can't even think of a word for him."

The two giggled and they entered the Glee Club.

"When is it?" Santana asked.

"Tonight," Kurt said, Santana nodded then went over to her secret girlfriend Brittany Pierce and whispered about their new plans.

"I heard they have the best music," Brittany said then smiled, looking excited. "I haven't seen you get dressed in street clothes in _forever_."

"Me too. Maybe we can have a little sleepover," Santana suggested, Brittany pouted.

"I'm sorry, but Lord Tubbington is sick and I have to take care of him," Brittany said, Santana frowned.

"Can't Ireland take care of it?" Santana asked a little loudly, Rory and Finn looked over at them. Santana shot the two a dirty look before turning to Brittany.

"He isn't used to Rory," Brittany said then smiled. "We can have a sleepover next week!"

Santana smiled weakly, she hasn't been able to spend a lot time with Brittany ever since Rory arrived. Once Rory accidentally caught Santana doing a striptease for Brittany and ever since then, Santana hasn't come over. Also, Rory always blushes whenever he sees Santana.

"Let's be the hottest bitches there," Santana said, Brittany giggled the two linked pinkies.

* * *

"You're looking even more... rugged Dave," Sebastian Smythe said.

"Shut it Pretty Boy," Karofsky took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Aw, you really think I'm pretty?" Sebastian asked, batting his eyelashes. Karofsky scoffed and ignored Sebastian. "I don't understand how you don't fall for my charms, Dave."

"What charms?" Karofsky asked, cackling. Sebastian gave his devious smirk before leaning towards Karofsky, making him visibly uncomfortable.

"I promise, spend an hour with me and you'll be begging for more," Sebastian whispered huskily. Karofsky was tense, but he glared Sebastian so hard that he backed away, lifting his hands in defeat.

Sebastian had been waiting for Blaine Anderson and his female faced boyfriend, Kurt. He planned on seducing Blaine tonight and he wasn't going to let Kurt get in the way. Since he got to Scandals a little early, he decided to go and talk to Karofsky or 'bother' as Karofsky put it.

"Sebastian, hey!" a familiar voice called cheerily.

Sebastian put on a fake smile and turned around to see Blaine. Of course, Kurt had his arms around Blaine's. Sebastian smirked, he was worried, that just showed that this would be easier. Sebastian's smile faltered a little when he saw two _girls_ walk behind Blaine and Kurt. Lesbians didn't usually come to Scandals, just rarely.

Sebastian surveyed the two girls, both were about his age and were stunningly beautiful. The first was a tall blonde with a dancer's physique, piercing blue eyes, long hair, and an innocent smile. She wore a blue ballerina neckline bodycon dress with an all over wavy texture.

The other girl... Sebastian couldn't keep his green eyes off her. She glided into the bar liked she owned it, his and the other bisexual men's eyes on her hips as they swayed back and forth with every slow step she took.

Long, glossy ebony hair, seductive dark eyes, flawless mocha skin, defined cheekbones, kissable pouty lips, and a boner-inducing body. It didn't help that she wore a scoop neckline sleeveless, purple laced floral swing dress with a black quilted moto jacket. Sebastian didn't know whether to try to get a peak of her panties or stare at her buxom chest, the neckline cut low enough to please a man, but able to leave some imagination.

His eyes widen when he recognized those Latin features. _Santana Lopez?_ He thought, he never imagined seeing _her_ again.

* * *

Santana felt the wind get knocked right out of her when she saw Sebastian Smythe. When he stood up, she realized he had gotten taller, about 6'2 now. His gorgeous green eyes loss all innocence and were replaced with lust and cockiness. His hair was still the same, styled in a brown pompadour. Santana's eyes roamed his body which was lean, but certainly had muscles underneath his clothing.

"This is Brittany Pierce and this is-"

"Save it, we've met," Sebastian interrupted Blaine rudely then smiled in a semi-apologetic way. "_Santana_."

Santana shuddered, his voice still condescending as ever, but annoyingly sexy.

"Sebastian," she said in an equally risque voice. She smirked when Sebastian stiffened, but he quickly relaxed.

"How do you two know each other?" Kurt asked, sounding surprised.

"Two years ago," Santana replied then rolled her eyes. "I was volunteering at my dad's hospital and this_ idiot_ broke his arm."

"You loved every second of it," Sebastian said then glanced at Brittany. "I had no idea you were gay."

"Bi actually," Santana corrected, Sebastian smiled.

"Me too," he said softly, the two stared at each other until Kurt cleared his throat. "I ordered you guys drinks, well, except Santana and Brittany."

"That's okay!" Brittany said brightly.

"A beer for gorgeous Blaine and a Shirley Temple for the lady," Sebastian said, Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I heard you were the designated driver."

Santana ordered a brandy for herself and a shot of tequila for Brittany. The five drank for ten minutes then Sebastian and Blaine went onto the dancefloor, so did Brittany. Kurt and Santana stayed by the bar.

"You met Sebastian at the hospital?" Kurt asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Yup," Santana took a swig of her brandy.

"How did that go?" Kurt asked, Santana paused.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Santana crossed her legs and continued sexting Puck, she sat in a chair near her dad's practice. She wore her usual candy outfit whenever visiting volunteering at the hospital. She mostly wore it to see the reaction to the males. It was always fun._

_"Santana," Dr. Lopez said, Santana quickly closed her phone. "There's a young man in that room, about fourteen, he's broken his arm and I need you to keep him company while I discuss the problem with his father. Can you do that?"_

_"Sure," Santana nodded then grabbed her purse and followed Dr. Lopez into the room._

_"Hello Sebastian, this is my daughter, Santana. She'll be keeping you company while I talk to your father," Dr. Lopez said then gave Santana stern look. "Be nice."_

_"Aren't I always?" Santana asked mockingly then walked over Sebastian who stared at her like she was his next meal. "What are you looking at, kid?"_

_"I'm almost fifteen sweetheart. Do I look like a kid?" he asked sardonically, Santana sat down on the edge of his bed. "How old are you?"_

_"Older than you, obviously," Santana said, Sebastian rolled his eyes. "How'd you break your arm? Fall from your treehouse?"_

_Sebastian barked out a laugh then shook his head._

_"I play lacrosse," he replied then yawned. "So what? You're the dirty nurse? You come in and seduce the hurt?"_

_"Oh no, I have much higher standards than that," Santana said then stretched her arms. "Jealous?"_

_"Not really. I'd rather have a broken arm than Mexican ones," Sebastian said, Santana narrowed her eyes then hit Sebastian's broken arm. He yelped and threw his head back on his pillow. "What the hell!"_

_"Don't make fun of me, Twink," Santana warned then got up and began pacing around the room. There was silence, but only briefly._

_"You know... you're hot," Sebastian said, Santana looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "But you aren't my type."_

_"And what's your type?" Santana asked._

_"Boy," he replied, Santana smirked then walked over to him. "I like girls too, but they just get so emotional after I'm finished with them."_

_Santana got on top of Sebastian, straddling him. Sebastian was stunned, but he grinned widely and placed his good hand on her ass. Santana glanced at his hand then leaned close to his face. She realized that he was even hotter than before, even if he was younger than her._

_"Maybe I can change your mind about that," Santana purred._

_"I'd like to see you try," Sebastian lowered his eyelids and gave a quick squeeze._

_"Kinky," Santana whispered then kissed him._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"As how you would expect it. Terrible," Santana said, not mentioning the part about kissing him. Her kiss with Sebastian was the best kiss she ever had. She would never admit that to Sebastian of course, that would just make his ego explode. "How are you letting that Twink get away with dancing with your man?"

"Hold that thought," Kurt said then went over to someone who sat farther from them at the bar. Santana rolled her eyes and got up from her stool, sauntering over to Sebastian.

"Twink," she said, Sebastian glanced at her then continued dancing with Blaine who was very drunk. Guy couldn't handle his alcohol. "Come here."

She got between the two gays and shoved Sebastian farther away from Blaine. Sebastian glared at her while she smiled and twirled around, her back on his chest. They grinded to the fast music, Sebastian's hand sliding down her side. Her turned her around roughly so she'd be facing him.

"You got older, Sebi," Santana said, Sebastian smirked and lowered his hands. "Watch it, my girlfriend might be watching."

"_Might_ be. You don't know for sure," Sebastian said then let go of Santana. "Guess you were right."

"San," Brittany called, weaving her way through the crowd. "I need to get home."

"Really? How come?" Santana asked.

"Lord Tubbington called and complained about his stomach," Brittany answered, Santana furrowed her eyebrows when she heard Sebastian snort. "I'll see you later."

"Wait-" Santana grabbed Brittany and kissed her. It was soft and tender, but longer than expected. When the two broke apart, they smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Brittany waved then left. When Santana turned around, Sebastian looked seriously peeved.

"Jealous?" Santana asked, tilting her head. Sebastian chuckled.

"Of her? No way," Sebastian said then scanned the bar. "Looks like all your friends are gone."

"Shit. Kurt was my ride home," Santana said then scowled at Sebastian. "By the way, Britt is _way_ hotter than you."

Instead of responding to her, Sebastian instead touched her hand and led her to the back of the bar, leaving and going to the alley. Santana opened her mouth to speak, but Sebastian shoved his tongue down her throat. Santana automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a quiet moan as Sebastian pushed Santana onto the wall.

"I'll have you screaming my name by the end of the night," Sebastian whispered huskily in her ear.

Santana flinched when she felt his hard-on, but neverless smirked and sucked on his earlobe. She kissed his jaw line and started sucking on his throat. Sebastian tried not to make any noise, but Santana could hear him struggling not to let the noise out. She licked his lips then kissed him hard again.

"Is she hotter now?" Sebastian asked through kisses, Santana knitted her eyebrows together.

"Who?" she asked then moaned louder than before.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Sebastian growled then carried Santana over to his car.

They had sex for at _least_ four hours in the backseat of his car. During those hours, Sebastian didn't think about Blaine and he made sure Santana forgot all about her little _girlfriend_.

* * *

**Sorry if Santana's a little insensitive about cheating on Brittany. Remember, she cheats all the time, but she'll be feeling the guilt in the next chapter.**

**Read & Review!**

**~7/29/12~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Sebastian wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead and tried to regain his breath. He was in the middle of lacrosse practice and it didn't help that it was almost summer. His green eyes roamed the area and he spotted a pretty Latina in a Cheerios uniform sitting on the bleachers. He smirked and jogged over to her, ignoring the shouts he got from his coach. His coach wouldn't kick him off the team, they depended on Sebastian too much to kick him off._

_"Back for more?" Sebastian asked suggestively, leaning over the fence that separated the two. Santana walked down the bleachers and stared at him. "I wouldn't guess you were a cheerleader."_

_"Gotta keep in shape somehow," Santana shrugged, her tone was biting and her eyes flashed with anger. "You almost done? I wanna get my mack on."_

_Sebastian grinned, a couple days after his accident, he and Santana became fuck buddies. There was no talking. No emotions except for lust. They certainly weren't friends either which was fine for Sebastian because Santana was a bitch. Sometimes they would talk after sex, but usually to talk shit about someone they hated at the moment._

_"Yeah, just let me hit the showers," Sebastian said then smirked. "The sex better be good this time."_

_"It's not good. It's the best you had," Santana scoffed, shaking her head at his statement. "Just hurry your flat ass, Twink."_

_"Shut it Shakira," Sebastian said, Santana rolled her dark eyes. "Just wait here."_

.

.

.

_Sebastian groaned and stretched his arms, ignoring the scratches he now had on his back. The sex had been angry, but Sebastian hadn't done anything to Santana, she was angry at someone else._

"_What got you all riled up, Wetback?" Sebastian asked, Santana elbowed him violently. "Hey! You already hurt me enough."_

_"Screw you, Smythe," Santana grumbled then sat up. "Fucking Wheezy."_

_"Who's that? Your pimp?" Sebastian asked, Santana shot him a glare._

_"No, it's this fucking fatass bitch who's trying stealing my man," Santana replied seethingly, crossing his arms over her bare chest. "How can he be dating her? I'm so much hotter. I swear, Puck is so blind when it comes down to who's best for him."_

_Puck. Sebastian had heard of him many times and he sounded like a moron, more idiotic than that Finn Hudson she had talked about once. Santana almost always complained about how Puck was with another girl and how she wanted to be his girlfriend. Of course, Santana wasn't the ideal girlfriend, but Sebastian wasn't the ideal boyfriend either so it didn't matter. Sebastian wasn't looking for a boyfriend (Santana was the only girl he slept with), just someone to sleep with, so he never showed Santana any sympathy for wanted to be exclusive with someone._

_But... Sebastian always felt a pang of jealousy whenever Santana talked about Puck. He pushed aside those thoughts, he and Santana had a restricted causal relationship, no emotions were evolved. How could he fall for a girl like Santana anyway? Sebastian shook his head, he was only fourteen, turning fifteen soon. He didn't know the difference between lust and... he couldn't even think of the other work._

_Sebastian silenced Santana with a long, wanton kiss. He opened his eyes halfway after pulling away slightly, meeting Santana's unreadable eyes._

_"Why think about that Lima loser when you have me right here?" Sebastian asked huskily then kissed Santana's collarbone. "Up for another round, Lopez?"_

_"You challenging me, Smythe?" Santana asked then smirked. "Fine. Bring it on, Bitchlet."_

.

.

.

Sebastian blinked hard and tried to figure out his surroundings. The room was painted black and there was a picture above the bed head with Jamaican colors on it. Dark furniture was around the room. He sat up and felt someone stirring next to him.

_This is Santana's room_, Sebastian thought then shook Santana. She sat up and wiped her groggy eyes. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was messy, but in a sexy way. She stared at Sebastian then groaned.

"How could this happen?" Santana asked then got out of bed. "How many times did we have sex?"

"Three times. Once in my car and twice here," Sebastian answered, clearly remembering his night with his old flame. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I cheated on Brittany with _you_! You of all people!" Santana shouted then walked over to her closet. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Sebastian then yawned. "What's the rush? It's Saturday."

"Yeah, but I have to get ready for the musical," Santana said then turned sharply over to Sebastian. "This was just a one time thing, prick. Don't even mention it to anyone, got it?"

"Please, you'll be coming back for more," Sebastian said, he held in his breath when Santana appeared face to face with him.

"Listen, this was just a stupid impulsive move. Nothing else. I love Brittany and I won't let-" She jabbed her finger into his chest. "-_you_ ruin us."

"If you love her so much, why aren't you guys public?" Sebastian asked, smirking when she fell silent.

"I'm not ready," Santana said quietly, Sebastian sighed and began to get dressed. "I'll personally kill you if you-"

"No need to threaten me, I have nothing against you," Sebastian murmured, Santana was stunned. Sebastian was like her, willing to hurt others without caring about the consequences, and this seemed like the perfect moment. "I'll see you tonight."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Blaine got all us Warblers tickets to the musical," Sebastian replied then smirked. "So, do I just walk out the front door or you give me a signal cause I don't really give a shit."

"Hold on," Santana said then quickly put on a robe before stepping outside. It took a couple minutes, but Santana came back in the room. "Shit, my mom's in the living room."

"Just tell her I'm one of your gay friends," Sebastian said then winced at the word friend. He never considered himself a friend of hers, just her fuck buddy. Nothing more. Well, maybe a rival. She was just as snarky as he was.

"Fine, but you look like someone has ravaged you," Santana said, letting her arms fall to her side.

"You really wanted it, remember?" Sebastian grinned when he caught Santana's expression.

"Well, you were the one who shoved his tongue down _my_ throat!" Santana exclaimed.

"Don't forget your vagina either," Sebastian added, Santana scowled darkly at him.

"Just put your shoes on while I go shower. I need you to drop me off at McKinley," Santana said.

"And why should I do that?" Sebastian asked while gathering his shoes.

"Because I had _sex_ with you, asswipe," Santana hissed. "Just stay here until I'm done."

"Want me to join you?" Sebastian asked, wiggling his eyebrows temptingly.

"Ugh, no thanks. One night with you is enough," Santana rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom with her towel, clothes, and underwear.

Thirty minutes later, Santana emerged from the bathroom, wearing black fitted skinny jeans, an animal print peplum bustier, and black strappy heels. She grabbed some perfume and spritzed some on then motioned Sebastian to follow her. While trailing behind her, Sebastian couldn't help, but stare at her ass. Sebastian tensed up when he found Santana's mother, Maribel Lopez, sitting at the kitchen table, reading a cookbook.

"Mom, this is my... friend. Sebastian. My _gay_ friend," Santana said, glancing at him while introducing him. She had a little trouble calling him _friend._

"Hello Sebastian," Maribel said, smiling affably. "So, are you two in Glee Club together?"

"Not exactly," Sebastian said awkwardly, Santana smiled to herself. She had never seen Sebastian so _awkward_ before. He's always so confident and rude, it just never occurred to Santana that Sebastian would have a problem with parents.

"He's going to drop me off at school for the musical," Santana said, Maribel nodded. "You'll be there, right?"

"I wouldn't miss your big night," Maribel said, Santana smiled then tugged Sebastian's arm. "Nice meeting you Sebastian."

"Um... you too?" Sebastian said then dashed out of the house as if hell was following him. "Your mom wasn't suspicious at all."

"She trusts me," Santana shrugged while waiting for Sebastian to unlock the doors to his car.

"Right," Sebastian said, Santana rolled her eyes.

The two drove in silence, glancing at each other a few times. The only thing on Sebastian's mind was only on _Santana_.

* * *

**~8/09/12~**  
**_thehgirl13**


End file.
